A Jonas Daughter Story
by Hailey10
Summary: Kevin and Dani adopt a daughter...who is a twin? Kevin becomes the guardian of his brothers after his parents die...and what about Summer's twin? WARNING! talk of abuse, some mature themes, and possible spanking; don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I don't own the Jonas Brothers, only the ideas behind this story and the OC.

* * *

KEVIN'S POV

It's mid October, and I'm in the attic, going through mom and dad's stuff. It's been 2 weeks since their passing – They were driving home from a weekend at the lake to celebrate their anniversary and dad lost control of the car, going over a bridge and into the river below. We're all hurting. We've cancelled our tour for this fall, and are taking time off until next summer. Looking at old pictures, and I'm crying once again. Until my phone rings:

-Hello?

? Hi Kevin, it's Tom, from the lawyer's office.

-What can I help you with Tom?

Tom: Well, I have some more forms for you to sign, and once those are filed, you will have full custody of your brothers. Congratulations man. I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you and Danielle for that matter, for stepping up.

-Thanks Tom. Can I meet you at your office in an hour?

Tom: For sure. See you then.

-Bye.

*end of phone conversation*

On my way to Tom's office, I drove by a little girl, carrying a suit case. She was walking down the street, in a sketchy neighbourhood of the city. She couldn't have been older than 9 I guess. I stopped, and figured that if I didn't help her get where she was going, something bad would happen. Its almost 4 in the afternoon, and it would get dark in 45mins. I parked and walked up to her.

-Hi. My name is Kevin. Do you need any help?

?*turns around and kicks Kevin in a very bad spot* DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!

-*thinks: OWWW! WOW! She can kick* *in a small voice* I'm not going to hurt you; I was going to ask if I could take you back to your parents? You shouldn't be in this area by yourself, and it's going to get dark very soon. It's dangerous.

?-You really only stopped to help me?

-Yes. I have younger brothers, and if they were out here alone, I'd have a fit. Come on, I'll drive you home. *goes to help her with her bag and take her to his car*

?-NO! I'm not going back there! *she begins to cry*

-Shhh. It's ok. Why don't we go to the park and talk?

?-*sniffles* ok.

*they walk across the street to the park and sit down on a bench. The little girl is still sniffling.*

-So what's your name? I told you mine, it's Kevin.

?- Well, Kevin my name is Evangeline, but everyone calls me Lilly.

-Nice to meet you Lilly. So, why don't you want to go back to your parents?

Lilly- Because they're awful people. If I go back, they'll kill me! *crying again*

-Shhhh. *puts his arm around her* it's ok. They won't kill you kiddo, you're too cute and their daughter. They might be mad that you ran off, but they would never do anything to hurt you

Lilly - *puts her head on Kevin's chest* Yes they will. Eric will beat me again. And I'm not their daughter; I'm no one's daughter. My parents didn't want me, Eric and Carol are my foster parents, and they're awful! *sobbing into Kevin's chest now*

-*speechless. This poor little girl! She's in so much pain!* Come here Lilly *puts her on his lap and cuddles her close* I have somewhere to be, but will you please come with me? It won't take long, and then I want to take you home to my brothers. Would that be ok?

Lilly- You really want me around? *saying between sobs*

-Yes. I want to talk to my brothers about adopting you.

Lilly-*looks up at Kevin with a look of astonishment* ...

-Lilly?

Lilly-...

-Lilly, are you ok? Say something, please?

Lilly- I...but...Kev...Yes!

-*chuckles* ok, let's go then.

We get into my car; I put her bag in the trunk. She's stopped crying now, but doesn't want to leave my side. It's like she's afraid somebody's going to take her from my side. I sign the papers, and tell Tom that I'm considering adopting Lilly, but need to talk to Dani and the boys first. He seemed sceptical, given everything that's happened in the last month, but once I explained her position, and when Lilly went to the bathroom, I told him I want to adopt her as my daughter not sister, he understood. We got home, to Dani making dinner in the kitchen, and Joe and Nick playing in the music studio in the basement. Lilly looked really nervous as we entered the kitchen. I was carrying her, and set her on the counter, then went and kissed Dani's neck from behind.

Dani- Hey Kev. You were gone a long while, is everything ok? *she turns and saw Lilly sitting on the counter, looking petrified, and with tears in her eyes* who's this?

-Dani, this is Lilly. Lilly, this is my fiancée Danielle.

Lilly- *small voice shaking with tears she's holding back* Nice to meet you Danielle.

- Lilly, why don't you go sit in the living room while I talk to Dani?

Lilly- OK Kevin.

Dani-Kevin, what is going on? *stern, nervous voice*

-Well, I got the papers singed at Tom's office, and everything is official now. I'm the legal guardian of my brothers. But, on my way to Tom's, I saw Lilly. Dani *in a hurt voice* she's orphaned because her parents didn't want her and she's abused by her foster parents. I'm the only person in the world she trusts, and I want us to adopt her as our daughter. I can't stand to see her in this much pain. I know the pain of being orphaned *pauses, his voice cracked*

Dani-Kev, *pauses*...I think it's a wonderful idea. But, are you sure we're ready to be parents?

-*smile comes over his face, the first smile since the accident* I've never been surer.

LILY'S POV

Kevin and Danielle have been talking for a long time. I'm sitting on the couch in Kevin's sitting room, hugging my knees to my chest, when two boys walk in. My eyes go wide in fear, and I freeze. They notice my body language, and their faces turn to concern.

?-Uh, hi. I'm Nick. Are you ok?

-y.. ye... yes *stammers*

Nick-Are you sure? And can I ask why you're in our living room?

Kevin-*from the door way* 'Cause she lives here.

My face goes wide in shock. I stare at Kevin, waiting for him to say, "Just kidding! Now get back to Eric and Carol's." But the expression on his face was sincere.

-Really?

Kevin- yes baby girl. I want you to be my daughter.

I jumped up, tears running down my face, and ran into Kevin's arms. I jumped onto his front and just sobbed into his chest. I've been waiting for years for someone to save me from my life of hell, to tell me I'm worth living, and to want me. I don't know how long I stayed there, but it was a very long time. I slowly fell asleep in Kevin's arms.

KEVIN'S POV

I explained how Lilly and I met, and told my brothers how things went with Tom. Dani came and sat next to me, I had Lilly asleep in my arms. She's so cute when she's sleeping. I already love her so much, and I've known her for an afternoon.

-Guys, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first, but Lilly really needs us. Is it ok with you?

Nick- Kev, it's your life. She seems really sweet, and she obviously loves you. I can't believe anybody could treat a little girl like that. It's disgusting. I don't see that there's anything else to do; I think the right thing to do is for you and Dani to adopt her.

-*emotion in his voice* Thanks Nick, it means a lot that you're ok with this.

Joe- Kevin, I respect any decision you make for this family, and will stand behind you no matter what. I'm glad that you and Dani are going to adopt her, like Nick said; it's the right thing to do.

-Thanks guys. Do you think you guys could help get a room ready for her? I'm going to have to take her back to the foster home or a group home until everything's settled. She can have the room next to yours Nick.

Boys- Sure thing Kev.

Nick- We'll get started right away. Come on Joe. That room needs cleaning out before we can decorate.

Dani- I'll order the furniture online.

- Thanks so much guys. I'm going to take her to the foster agency, and have her put in a better home. I'll be back later. I have my cell if you need me. Dani, I think you should come with me

Dani- sure thing. *goes and gets her coat and purse*

With that, I left my brothers to start on Lilly's new room. I carried Lilly to the car, and put her in the back seat. She slept the whole way to the foster agency. I took her out of the back seat, and carried her. She stirred.

Lilly- Kevin, where are we? *sleepily mumbles*

-Shh. Sweetie, we're at the foster agency. I'm not taking you back to Eric and Carol's.

Lilly- *eyes go wide in fear* *voice cracks with emotion* But...you said...*tears fill her eyes*

-Oh shhhhh. Lilly, we're going to adopt you. This is only for a few weeks while the papers get signed. I can't take you before its finalized, that's called kidnapping.

Lilly- *disappointed and scared* ok Kevin.

We talked to Lilly's advocate – the person in charge of her case. Lilly told Mrs. Cope that she didn't tell her what was going on at Eric and Carol's because she didn't have access to a phone. She was locked in the attic at all times, given food 2ice a day, and let out only to use the bathroom a few times a day, and she was escorted by Eric. She wasn't allowed to be in the bathroom alone. It was terrible to have to hear what he did to her. It broke my heart to hear the pain she was in and everything she's been through.

Mrs. Cope – Now, Kevin and Danielle is it? Are you sure that you're ready to make this commitment so young in life? Clearly, Evangeline has some emotional issues that cannot be taken lightly. This is not going to be an easy adjustment for anyone.

-Mrs. Cope. I have never been more sure of anything. I just took guardianship over my younger brothers as my parents perished in a car accident at the beginning of the month. My brothers are fully supportive of this adoption, and are very excited to have a sister/niece.

Mrs. Cope- OK. Well, in the mean time, I'm going t put Evangeline in a group home. You will be able to visit her whenever you want until the adoption is finalized. Do you have her stuff from Eric and Carol's?

-Yes. It's in the car.

Mrs. Cope- very well. Evangeline, say good bye to Kevin and Danielle for now. You and I need to go to Eric and Carol's and tell them what's going on.

Lilly- *petrified. She grabs onto Kevin, and won't let go of his arm* No. I'm not going back there, EVER. They'll hurt me *crying again*

-Mrs. Cope. Maybe, would it be ok if Dani and I join you at Eric and Carol's? Lilly, I mean, Evangeline might feel better if we were there to protect her.

Lilly- *shocked* you'd do that for me?

-Of course I would baby. I'd do anything for you *kisses the top of her head*

Lilly- *silently crying into Kevin's chest*

Mrs Cope- that would be wonderful. Why don't you follow me there.

We get into our cars, and drive down to Eric and Carol's. Lilly is shaking in the back seat. She's petrified! My poor baby.

Dani- *whispers so Lilly won't hear* keep your cool. Remember we're here for Lilly, not for them.

I love her so much. She always knows what to say to make me feel better. I relax my grip on the steering wheel as I pull up to their house. It's in the bad neighbourhood that I found Lilly in. This can't be good.

LILLY'S POV

We pulled up to Eric and Carol's. I was shaking in fear. I got out of the car and jumped into Kevin's arms without invitation. He carried me to the front door. Mrs Cope rang the door bell, with me Kevin and Danielle behind her. Eric opened the door, and when he saw me in Kevin's arms began to shout.

Eric- Where the fuck have you been? Get your ass in the house and up to the attic. You're going to wish you were never born, girl! MOVE IT!

Mrs. Cope- Eric, I'm Mrs. Cope, Evangeline's social worker. Can we please come in? We have some things to discuss.

We went into the living room, and Carol joined us. I stayed in Kevin's arms, shaking and crying. I didn't want to be here. They scare me so much.

Mrs. Cope- I would like to introduce Kevin and Danielle Jonas. They're going to adopt Evangeline. We came here to let you know that she's going to a group home until the adoption is finalized. So, if there is anything you left her Evangeline, now would be the time to get it.

I silently shook my head no.

Eric- You're taking her? You know that she's a manipulative little bitch right? She has no respect, and doesn't listen. You know what, good luck to yah. She's all yours. I don't even care. Good riddance.

There was a small knock at the door, and then three police officers walked in. They took Eric and Carol off to jail, charging them with child endangerment and cruelty. We left, and Kevin and Dani drove me to the group home. I got into my room, and Kevin tucked me into bed.

Kevin – I'm sorry you had to be there for that baby. I know how much you never wanted to go there again. Sleep well, and I'll come see you tomorrow. OK?

-Sure Kevin. Night *kisses his cheek*

Kevin-*smiles**kisses her forehead* Night baby girl. Sleep tight.

Kevin and Danielle leave, and I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Send me a message or review and let me know if you like it. I have a lot of this story pre-written, so once I get feed back I'll post more :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I don't own the Jonas Brothers, only the ideas behind this story and the OC

* * *

******************************ONE MONTH LATER*******************************************

LILLY'S POV

Kevin, Danielle, Joe and Nick picked me up at the home, put my bags in the trunk, and we drove home. I've never had a home before, but the Jonas house already feels like home and I haven't even technically moved in yet. Joe and Nick were sitting with me in the back; I was in the middle of course, being the littlest. I'm not sure if I told you before, but I'm 11 years old, and 100lbs. I'm only 4ft 10" tall. I'm really small for my age. The past four weeks I spent almost every day with Kevin, Danielle, Joe, and Nick. I'm really starting to feel like they're my family. Kevin pulled into the garage, parked, turned the car off and turned around to look at me.

Kevin- Ok Lilly. I want you to close your eyes, and no peeking.

-Ok. *sceptical*

I closed my eyes and hid them in my hands. I felt someone pick me up and started to get nervous, until Joe spoke from underneath me.

Joe- I don't want you to trip so I'll carry you, but make sure not to peek.

-Ok Joey (my nickname for him)

Joe carried me inside and upstairs. I had no idea what the surprise could have been. I'd seen all the rooms upstairs before, having slept in the guest room before. I assumed that was going to be my room, so I had no idea what the surprise could have been. Joe stopped and put me down, but put his hands over my eyes, so that I couldn't sneak a peek if I tried.

Kevin- ok Joe. On the count of three, let her open her eyes. You ready Lilly?

-Yep

Kevin- ok. One...two...three!

Joe took his hands off my eyes and I opened them. What I saw was a beautiful bedroom. The walls were a soft pink with white paneling. The bed was white and a four poster with curtains. It was a queen size bed. There was a window seat flanked by bookcases, a corner desk, a flat screen TV, a TV unit, chairs, and two doors leading off of my room. I was in shock. I slowly moved away from Joe and everybody else, spinning around and taking everything in. I finally collapsed onto the bed, and everything went black.

KEVIN'S POV

She passed out. I couldn't believe it. She was in such shock, that she fainted. We all sat around her on her bed, waiting for her to wake. Dani went into her bathroom and came out with a cool cloth and put it on her head, while I gently tried to shake her awake.

-Lilly? Lilly sweetie, you need to wake up. Are you ok? Lilly?

She began to stir. Thank god, I was starting to get nervous.

-Lilly? Honey?

Lilly-hmm?

Nick- Are you ok?

Lilly- I...I think so. What happened? Where am I? *begins to sit up*

Joe- *takes her into his arms* Ur home baby. In your room. You fainted *small chuckle* I'm guessing you like it?

Lilly- *slightly embarrassed* yes, very much. I can't believe you guys did all this for me *tears up* I thought I was just staying in the guest bedroom...*goes quiet and the tears start to fall*

-Are you kidding? We could never let you stay in there. You need your own space, that's just for you. *kisses her head*

Lilly- thanks daddy *small voice*

*everyone looks shocked* *all goes quiet* *Lilly looks shocked that she just said that* *puts hands over her mouth* *tears come to her eyes*

- ...

Lilly- *starts crying into Joe's chest, hiding herself from everyone else*

- *pulls Lilly off Joe and cradles her in his arms*

Lilly- *starts sobbing into Kevin's chest*

Joe & Nick leave Lilly's room

-Shhhh, baby girl. It's ok. You can call me daddy if you want to. *small smile*

Lilly- *between sobs* Really? It's...its ok?

-Of course it is. I love you princess, and you can call me daddy if you want. I don't mind if you want to call me Kevin or daddy.

Lilly-*looks up at Dani**says softly* Can I call you mommy?

Dani- *tears falling down her face* I would love it. *takes Lilly onto her lap and hugs her tight* I love you baby girl.

Lilly-*with a smile**few tears falling now* I love you mommy and daddy.

-ok baby. We need to talk about a few things, ok?

Lilly- Ok daddy. What is it?

Dani- Well, honey, we need to make sure that there's a few things you know about. Like, uhh...being a girl...*Lilly cuts her off*

Lilly- mommy, I already know all about my period.

*Dani and I share a surprised look* Not really something a dad wants to talk to his daughter about, but I want her to know that she can always come and talk to me.

Dani- Oh! Well, have you...?

Lilly- *giggles, face goes a little red* no mommy, not yet. But I know all about it and what to expect.

-Ok, so if you know about your period, do you know about sex?

Lilly-*face is beat red, she doesn't look at Kevin or Dani* a little bit.

-You know about being safe? *Lilly nods* and that you're not allowed to have sex until you're 50?

Lilly- *laughing* you're funny daddy. I know the basics, but I'm really not interested in guys yet. Don't worry daddy.

Every time she calls me daddy my heart swells. I'm so glad she's mine.

-Good. So, other than that, we wanted to let you know that tomorrow we're going to get you a cell phone, so that you can always get a hold of us, that you're curfew is 8 on school nights and 9.30 on weekends. And we want you in bed by 9.30 on school nights.

Lilly- Daddy, where am I going to school?

-I have an appointment with the principal of the boys' school in the morning. Would you like to come with me?

Lilly- Yes please. Is there anything else we need to talk about daddy?

-No. I think you know to be respectful, and how you are expected to behave. We don't have any concerts or anything to do with our careers booked until next summer. The only thing that we need to do is hold a press conference, but that can wait. You need to know that the paparazzi can be vicious, and that you don't answer any of their questions, no matter how they make you feel. They might know about your life before us and might say some hurtful things to you, but you need to not answer.

Lilly- Ok daddy. *all are silent for a few minutes* Daddy, how come you're not doing anything for your career till next summer?

How do I explain this to her?

-Uh, baby, well, my mom and dad died two months ago. My brothers and I decided we needed some time to be a family.

Lilly- I'm sorry daddy. So it's not because of me?

-No baby.

All are silent, until Kevin and Dani get up to go make dinner

Lilly-Daddy?

-yes baby girl?

Lilly- If Joe and Nick are your brothers, does that mean I have to call them Uncle Joe and Uncle Nick?

-if you want to. I think you should ask them.

Lilly- ok. Can I have a nap before dinner? I'm sleepy from crying so much.

-Sure thing baby.

Dani- Do you need anything before we go to make dinner?

Lilly- Mommy? Can you ask Nick to come see me?

Dani- *smiles at being called mommy* sure thing.

*Dani and Kevin kiss her head and leave.*

LILLY'S POV

Nick came up to my room shortly after mommy and daddy went downstairs. He sat next to me on my bed.

Nick- you wanted me Lilly?

-Yea. Will you lay with me? I don't want to be by myself and I want to have a nap before dinner

Nick- of course I will baby girl.

Nick crawled into my bed and held me close. I burrowed my head into his chest and cuddled close to him. I felt safe in his arms. I was so tired; I could barely keep my eyes open.

-Nick?

Nick- Yea?

-are you my uncle or my brother?

Nick- what do you want me to be?

-my big brother. I've never had a big brother before, and you're only a few years older than me, so calling you uncle nick would be funny, especially if I go to your school *laughing to herself*

Nick-*chuckles* that's true. I wouldn't want you coming up to my friends calling me uncle nick.

I giggled and fell asleep to Nick humming.

NICK'S POV

Lilly fell asleep in my arms. I put my iPod in and just relaxed. After about 40mins, Joe poked his head in. I motioned for him to be quiet as Lilly was sleeping.

*whispered conversation*

-What's up?

Joe – Oh, uh, Kev said dinners ready. Is she ok?

-Yea, I think so. Just tired I think. Maybe should we let her sleep?

Kev- *pokes his head in* She needs to eat and if she doesn't get up now, she won't sleep tonight.

-True. Ok, we'll be down in a few.

Joe- What's up Nick?

-Just something Lilly asked me. She wants to know if we're her brothers or her uncles. I don't see the big difference, but she told me she wants me to be her big brother, so I agreed.

Joe- hmmm. Did she ask about me?

-I think she'll want to ask you herself. And I didn't want to make any assumptions for you or her.

Joe gently tries to wake Lilly. She's a really heavy sleeper, he's been shaking her for a minute and talking to her, but she still won't stir. He finally picked her up and started walking her downstairs for dinner. She was still out cold! I couldn't believe it.

Kev-Joe, I think she can walk. *he chuckled to himself*

Joe- Not when she's asleep. I tried waking her gently, but she wouldn't stir, at all. I talked to her, shook her, and walked her down here. She just won't wake.

Kev- Did you try tickling her?

Joe- No, I didn't want to scare her. But it's worth a shot *grinning*

He started tickling Lilly, and she started groaning, then kicking and screaming. She was having a fit!

-Lilly, Lilly relax. It's just Joe. Calm down.

Lilly started crying and reaching out for me. Joe looked hurt, but put her in my arms. Once I got Lilly to calm down, we sat around the dinner table, said grace, and ate. Dani had made a great dinner; she's such an awesome cook. After dinner, we sat in the living room, Joe was playing guitar hero, Kev and Dani were cuddling on the couch, and I had Lilly on my lap.

Kev- Lilly, how come you got scared when Joe started tickling you?

He just can't leave it alone for 2mins. *eye roll* Lilly just buried her head in my neck. She clearly didn't want to talk about it, but we really do need to know what's bothering her. I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. I felt a tear hit my neck.

Kev- Lilly, I expect an answer.

Oh no. That's...I need to get Lilly to answer him. I'm sure he and Dani haven't talked to her about punishment yet, and...well, that voice scares me.

-*whispers in Lilly's ear* Lilly, please answer him. Trust me, he's getting mad, and you don't want him to get mad.

Lilly- *teary voice* I...I..thought he was...Eric, trying...trying to grab me. I...I was scared, I didn't want him to hurt me again.

Kev- And when you hear us call your name, why didn't you answer? Or realize that it was us and calm down?

Lilly- Well, Eric always had different people in the house...and he...he let them...I didn't know who it was...and I was scared someone was going to hurt me. And my name isn't very comforting...*trails off*

Kev- What do you mean Lilly?

Lilly- It's more like a...curse. Can I please change it? It reminds me too much of Eric and Carol, and I want to forget everything that happened before I came to live with you.

We were all shocked. Joe turned the game system off and sat down on the couch. Lilly had tears flowing down her cheeks and she was looking over at Kev and Dani with a pleading look. Kevin looked at me and Joe.

Kev- Will you guys please take Lilly upstairs and help her get ready for bed, so Dani and I can talk? We'll talk more tomorrow Lilly, ok? And I want you in bed by 9pm tonight; we have an early morning and busy day tomorrow.

Lilly- Ok. *sniffs*

I took Lilly's hand, and guided her upstairs. Joe followed. We went up to Lilly's room, and told her to get in the shower, while I went and got her some pjs. While she was in the shower, I put her pjs on the bathroom counter, then sat on her bed with Joe and waited for her to be finished.

Joe- I can't imagine what she's going through. Or what she's been through.

-I know. But, maybe she's right. I mean, a new home, new family, fresh start.

Just then, Lilly walked in. Her hair was still wet, and she had her pjs on. She came and sat down on her bed, and got comfy under the blankets. It was only 8.30, but she was tired.

Lilly- Will you guys lay with me?

Joe- Course we will. Do you wanna talk about anything?

Lilly- No. I just really hope they change my name. I don't want Eric or his friends to be able to find me. I...I'm really scared.

It broke my heart to see her so scared. She's just a little kid; she shouldn't have to deal with this.

-Shhhhh. It's ok. Lay down and go to sleep, ok?

Lilly- Can I go say night to mommy and daddy first?

Joe- Course. Come on.

Joe took Lilly downstairs.

JOE'S POV

We walked downstairs and I could hear that Kevin and Dani were still talking, so I made a little noise at the bottom of the stairs so that we didn't walk into anything we weren't meant to hear. Lilly walked up to Dani first and crawled onto her lap, snuggling close to her neck.

Lilly- Night night momma *kisses her cheek*

Dani- Night darling. *kisses her head*

Lilly crawled onto Kevin's lap, and curled up. That's when you really notice how small she is, and Kevin's no giant.

Kevin- Dani and I haven't made our decision yet, but what would you want to change your name to?

Lilly- *half asleep in Kevin's arms* anything you and mommy choose. Then I'll really be yours.

She's absolutely adorable! Kevin kissed her head and handed her to me. I carried her back up to her room where Nick was laying on her bed, already changed into his sleep clothes. We stayed with her till she fell asleep, and then went to our rooms to go to bed. I showered, changed, and was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

NICK'S POV

I woke up at 1:30am. I wasn't sure what woke me at first, then I could hear moaning and crying. I realized it was coming from Lilly's room. I quickly got out of bed and walked through our bathroom to Lilly's bedroom. She was thrashing around her bed, moaning and crying. She was clearing having a vivid nightmare. I rushed to her bed and tried to wake her.

-Lilly, Lilly wake up. It's just a dream, honey, you need to wake up now. *firm, comforting voice*

She shrunk away from my voice. No matter what I said, I knew she was going to be as afraid of me as she was Joey earlier. I wasted no time and ran down the hall to Kevin and Dani's room. I knocked, not wanting to walk in on anything. Neither answered, so I figured they were both sound asleep. I ran up to Kevin and shook him, a little roughly I might add.

-Kevin, Kev wake up. Kevin, you have to wake up.

Kevin- *groaned sleepily* What is it Nick? Just go back to bed and we can talk about it in the morning.

He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

-Kevin, it's Lilly. There's something wrong.

He sat bolt upright and got out of bed. He followed me back to Lilly's room, and scooped her into his arms and cuddled her tight, knowing that when she stirred, she'd start thrashing. He rocked her gently, and rubbed her back, until she finally woke up, screaming and tears rushing down her cheeks. Once she registered that someone was holding her, she began to fight; she punched and kicked every inch of Kev that she could, and he held her tighter and whispered in her ear:

Kevin- Lilly, Lilly relax, it's Kevin. *she didn't stop fighting* Honey, it's daddy. Relax.

When she heard that it was daddy, she looked up at him, though she couldn't make out much of his face. She reached her small hand up to his cheek, and rubbed it, then broke down into his chest. She sobbed like that for 15mins straight before Kevin could calm her down enough to talk sense into her. Kevin sent me back to bed; I went, but I didn't want to, and I couldn't sleep because I could still hear Lilly. I'm going to talk to Kevin in the morning, it's just not right.

KEVIN'S POV

I took Lilly back to my bed and cuddled her tight all night. She went back to sleep, but it wasn't very restful. Every time she had a nightmare, I would hold her closer, and she eventually calmed down again. Needless to say it was a long night, and 7:00am came too quick. Never the less, I got up and showered, then headed down to make breakfast. By 8:00am, the boys were up and showered too. Dani left the house at 7:30 as usual, and now I was trying to get Lilly to get in the shower. I tried to wake her once again.

-Lilly, kiddo you need to get up and get in the shower. We need to leave in 45mins.

She rolled over and groaned. Joe was right: she really is a sound sleeper. I decided to send Nick up to give it a try.

NICK'S POV

I crawled up into Kevin's bed beside Lilly. She stirred lightly, but didn't wake. I rubbed her back and gently rubbed her ticklish spots. She sat bolt upright; I scared her again. Her eyes were wide in fear and she had tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a tight hug and rocked her gently. She calmed quickly and looked up at me.

Lilly- Morning Nicky *she said as she crawled onto Nicky's lap and hugged him tight*

-Morning princess. Did u get any sleep?

Lilly- Only a little. *yawns and rubs her eyes*

-Well, Kevin wants to leave in 40mins, so why don't you go get in the shower, and I'll pick out an outfit for you and put it on the bathroom counter

Lilly- Ok, let's go.

Lilly jumped straight into the shower while I went to her closet to get her an outfit. I got her a dress and fresh undergarments and set them on the bathroom counter. 15mins later, Lilly walked out of the bathroom, dressed, but her hair was still wet and all over the place. I tried not to laugh.

-Do you want me to help you do your hair?

She nodded. We went back into the bathroom and I blow dried her hair straight, then pinned her bangs straight back over her part. It looked really cute. Finally, we were ready to go, and with a few mins before Kevin said he wanted to leave. I grabbed Lilly`s bag, her iPod, and cell phone, then we went down to the kitchen to eat.

Kevin- You`re up! I thought you`d never wake up. What do you want to eat?

Lilly- Just some fruit I think.

Kevin- Sure thing baby girl.

Joe- Kev, Nick and I got to go or else we'll be late for school.

Kevin- Ok guys, well, have a good day, and I'll see you this afternoon.

-Bye Kev. *hugs him* love you.

Kevin- Love you too buddy. Now go, before you're late.

I hugged Lilly and kissed her goodbye, then left with Joe for school.

* * *

A/N : Please review and let me know what you think about this story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : I own nothing but the oc and ideas behind this story :)

* * *

LILLY'S POV

I grabbed a banana and sat down at the breakfast bar. Once I finished, daddy told me to get my shoes and a jacket so we could go. We got in his car; we were heading to school to meet with the principal. I'm really nervous.

Kevin- You ok kiddo? You're shaking like a leaf. *he chuckled*

-I'm nervous daddy. What if he doesn't like me?

Kevin- He doesn't have to like you; he just needs to admit you to the school. It'll be cake, honest.

We pulled up to the school and walked to the office. I held onto daddy's hand and stayed close to his side. I was scared someone was going to try and grab me from behind or else take me away from daddy and mommy. Plus, I was just scared to meet the principal and daddy makes me feel better. We walked into the principal's office and sat in the chairs across from the desk. I didn't like not being close to daddy anymore, but if I was going to school, I would be on my own anyways. The principal was a scaring looking guy.

Principal- Hello Kevin. I'm so sorry to hear about your parents. Now, who is this lovely lady?

I blushed, but continued to look down.

Kevin- Principal Carter, this is my adopted daughter, Summer.

I turned to daddy, shock on my face. Him and mommy agreed! Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! Tears came to my eyes. Daddy grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

Principal- Nice to meet you Summer.

Daddy squeezed my hand, meaning I should say something.

-N...Nice to meet you too...sir *stutters*

Principal- So Kevin, where has she attended school?

Kevin- Well, she hasn't had formal schooling. She was in foster care and was abused by her last guardians, so she never went to school.

Principal- Kevin, how am I supposed to admit her? She hasn't had any formal schooling and I think she'd have difficulties matriculating and keeping up with school work. I really don't think a private school is the place for her to start.

Kevin- Principal Carter, she's really a very smart girl. And with nick and Joe here, I think that it's the better choice for her as she'll already know at least two people and if she's having trouble, she'll have people she can turn to.

Principal- How old is she?

Kevin- 11

Principal- Well, here's what we can do. At the end of the week, she can write a placement test for the seventh grade.

Kevin- That sounds wonderful. Thank you very much Principal Carter. We'll see you on Friday.

Daddy stood and shook hands with the principal, then motioned for me to do the same. We shook hands and left the office and drove off. We drove in silence and finally pulled up to an office looking building. Daddy walked me inside and led me up stairs and into a reception area; he checked in with the secretary while I sat in a chair.

-Daddy, why Summer?

Kevin- Because me and mommy love that name, and think it's beautiful, just like you.

-*kisses his cheek**tears in her eyes* Thanks daddy. So Summer Jonas?

Kevin- Summer Marie Rose Jonas

I hugged his arm tight and didn't let go, not until we were called into...the Dr's office. I don't do Drs. I made to run out the door, but daddy grabbed me round the waist and carried me into the room with the dr. Her name was Dr. Price, and she was nice enough, but Drs scare me, a lot. Daddy held me tight on his lap, so I couldn't run away.

Dr. Price- Now Summer, when you lived with Eric and Carol, did you ever get hurt?

I nodded my head. She was very sweet, but I really don't like Drs.

Dr. Price- Did you ever get hurt because of Eric or Carol?

I nodded again.

Dr. Price- Summer, honey, I need you to tell me where.

I looked up at daddy, tears streaming down my face. He rubbed my back to calm me and nodded for me to tell her.

-Uh, my...uh...down...there *trails off**blushes*

I hid my head in daddy's chest and began to cry.

Dr. Price- Summer, I'm going to have to have a look. I need to make sure that there's no infection or damage.

-NO! *sobbing* He, he never got "it" inside me. He always made me s...suck it first, and I always bit him, so he'd hit me instead

I broke down and cried into daddy's chest. I could feel a tear trickle down his neck

Dr. Price- I know that it's uncomfortable, embarrassing and invasive, but I really do need to take a peak. So, jump up on the table. Kevin, why don't you just go wait in the waiting room, and I'll call you in when we've finished.

-NO! Daddy, don't leave me! I don't want you to leave, please stay, please. *sobbing and hugging onto his neck*

Dr. Price- We don't typically let males in the room during an examination*Summer cut her off*

-Pl...Please *desperation in her voice* He won't look, he...he'll stay at my head facing me, but...I...I can't do it without him. Please Dr. Price.

Dr. Price- Are you comfortable with this Kevin?

Kevin- If it makes Summer feel better, anything.

Dr. Price- Very well then. Summer, I need you to take you panties down and hop up onto the table.

Daddy stood me up and I slowly slid my panties down. I couldn't control my crying. Daddy rubbed my back gently, and once I had my panties off, he led me over to the exam table. He laid me down and sat beside me. Dr. Price put on her rubber gloves and brought a stool to the end of the table. She bent my legs and pulled me down the table a bit, so I was closer to the end. Daddy moved with me and held me hand tight. I couldn't stop sobbing.

Kevin- Baby girl, you need to calm down. Shhhh. Just relax. I'm right here, not leaving.

I was hyperventilating now. I was so scared. I couldn't breathe. I started to fight; it's what I do when I'm scared, and I'm pretty violent, let me tell you.

Dr. Price- *on the pager* I need Jackie and Mary in exam 1 please.

A minute later two nurses came in and started talking to me, trying to calm me down. I couldn't even hear what they were saying. I was screaming through my sobs. Daddy was holding my torso down on the exam table, and I was fighting to get up, but he was too big and strong. I was flailing my legs and punching daddy, but I couldn't get away. It was awful.

Dr. Price- Kevin, do we have your permission to use restraints? We need one around each of her feet and her hips so that she will be still enough for us to proceed; if you stay there, we won't need to restrain her torso, you do that well enough.

Kevin- It won't hurt her will it?

Dr. Price- A little, yes. She might have a few bruises for a day or so, but I really need to perform the exam. The police will want a copy of the report for the investigation too. So regardless, she needs the exam.

Kevin- I know. Ok, whatever it takes. Maybe if we sedate her?

Dr. Price- I need her awake, it doesn't work the same when she's asleep. We'll be as quick as we can. Can you distract her?

Kevin- Yes. Could one of you *looking at the nurses* grab her iPod from the front of her bag please?

I could hear that daddy and Dr. Price were talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying, I was trying so hard not to pass out and breathe, but my crying had gotten so bad it was really hard. I heard the door open and people come in, but I didn't care; I was too focused on trying to get away. Daddy was too strong, I couldn't get away. Next thing I knew, daddy had my iPod and put my headphones in my ears. He had put on some Taylor Swift pop song. I shook my head more violently and kept screaming. If you didn't know what was going on and you heard me scream, you would have thought someone was trying to kill me.

Kevin- What baby? Wrong song?

YES! I'm freaking out, and you put Taylor Swift on? Really? He doesn't know me very well yet :( Eminem, System of a Down, Buckcherry, something that would take my mind off what was going to happen. I grabbed my iPod, went into my playlists and selected the "Crude and Explicit" playlist, put it on shuffle, and turned it up so I couldn't hear anything, not even daddy. He looked at the face of my iPod, and frowned at the song and said something, but I had the music up so loud I couldn't make out a single word. Suddenly, I felt something around my ankles and hips; restraints! I fought harder against daddy, screamed, and my breathing got more strained and...everything went black.

When I woke up again, daddy was carrying me through the parking garage to the car. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and snuggled into his neck. I don't know what happened, but I do know that I was tired and sore; very very sore. Daddy unlocked the SUV and put me in the front seat.

Kevin- How ya feelin' kiddo?

-Tired *groggily**pained voice*and sore. Very, very sore.

Kevin- Aw. Alright, well, buckle up and get out your water bottle, I have medicine for the pain.

Daddy went to get in the car and got out the tablets. I did my seatbelt and got my water bottle out as daddy handed me a pill. I took it and lent my head against the cool window. My head had sweat on it. I felt like I was going to be sick. After 20 mins of driving, dad put the car in park, and shook my shoulder a little to wake me from the dose I was in.

Kevin- Summer, It's time to get out, we're here.

-Where is here?

Kevin- uh, well, I scheduled you an eye exam. Now, before you start to panic, all she's going to do is look in your eyes and tell you if you need glasses or not.

We went inside, and I saw the doctor. She looked in my eyes, had me read some letters, then talked with dad for a few mins. Apparently, my eyes were pretty bad, so we picked out a few pairs of glasses and dad said he'd have Joey and Nick pick them up after school today. We got in the car and drove off again.

-Daddy, where are we going now?

Kevin- We're going to the studio. I have meetings all afternoon.

That's depressing. I feel like crap, and have to tag along with dad at the studio. Oh, well. Maybe I'll be able to have a nap.

-What am I doing?

Kevin- I have some school work for you waiting at the studio, so that you can study for Friday. But, you'll have to listen to your iPod because these are closed meetings and you aren't allowed to be there, technically.

-Can't I just have a nap? I'm really, really tired.

Kevin- We'll see. You need to work on studying first.

Great. Hopefully there'll be some easy stuff I can breeze through then hopefully dad'll let me have a nap. It took us about ½ hour to get to the studio. We got to the receptionist, who handed dad a stack of papers and told him a room number. I had no idea where we were going and I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open enough to put one foot in front of the other; I clung on to dad real tight. We got to a door and dad stopped and turned me to face him.

Kevin- I need you to be very respectful to these men. They won't hurt you or touch you, I promise. But you need to be very polite and respectful; these are the CEO's of the studio and we're working out a deal. And don't forget about your iPod. I'll give you a look and I need you to block out all noise. Got it?

-Course daddy. IPod now?

Kevin- Yea. I want to prove that you can't hear anything. Ready?

I nodded as I put my earphones in and turned my iPod on. Daddy walked in and I followed; he led me to an empty seat at the table and sat me down on his lap. I could see that he was talking to the men in the room, but all I could hear was "Cinderella Man" blaring in my ears. I kinda just curled up on daddy's lap and let him talk. I didn't realize that he was talking to me or prompting me to talk until he took my iPod and paused it. I just looked up at him, confused. I thought I wasn't supposed to listen; that's when I noticed that everyone was looking at me, clearly waiting for me to say something. I blushed and looked at dad.

-Did I miss something?

Kevin- A little. I was introducing you.

-Oh. I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. I thought you were talking about meeting stuff.

Kevin- Thats ok.

CEO #1- It's nice to meet you Summer. Are you liking your new home?

-Yes sir, very much. The guys are awesome to me and fun to play with. Ok, minus the tickle fights. *giggles*

CEO #1- And have you started school?

-Not yet. I have a test to write on Friday for the school that Nick and Joey go to because I haven't been to normal school before.

Kevin- Speaking of which, you should get started on studying. And we need to get on with the meeting.

-Ok daddy.

Kevin- The chair over by the window is for you to do your school work. *Summer nods**whispers in her ear* Let me know if you're in pain and I can give you more pain killers. I want you to work for at least an hour before you have a nap, ok?

I nodded again, then took my bag over to the chair by the window, put my iPod back in, and got out the school work. They're tests, like final exams, that dad printed form a home schooling site. Cool. I rifled through them; math, science, history, geography, language, and French. Perfect. I pulled out the French test and tried to get comfy on the chair. Not gonna lie, it was painful. I couldn't sit comfortably, so I crawled under the chair and sat in the corner behind the chair, where I didn't have to be on my butt or girly parts, but I could comfortably sit on my knees. I flipped through the test, it's all review. I finished off the 5 page test in like 20 mins. My phone buzzed and I checked it. It really could only be one for 4 people: mom, dad, Nick or Joe; the only people how have my number. I read the message

Txt from Dad- WHERE DID U GO?

Txt to Dad- what do u mean? I'm in the corner in the room that the meeting is in

Txt from Dad- WHERE? I CAN'T C U!

Txt to Dad- i'm under the chair/behind it. I couldn't sit, it hurt too much.

Txt from Dad- oh, sorry. I was worried when I couldn't c u. R u ok?

Txt to Dad- It's ok. Can I go lay down now? I finished one test

Txt from Dad- Come tap on my shoulder to interrupt :P

Txt to Dad- k.

I packed up my work and crawled out from behind the chair. I walked up to dad, iPod in hand, and tapped on his shoulder. He talked to the guys for a min more, then, my music stopped. I looked up, and realized that dad had paused my music, meaning that I could talk to him now.

Kevin- Yes Summer?

-Um, I...I have to go to the bathroom.

Kevin- Ok kiddo. Excuse me gentlemen.

Daddy walked me out of the meeting room and down the hall to the bathroom. I looked up at him.

-I don't really have to go. No, scratch that, I do. I'll be right back.

I went and did my business and met daddy back in the hallway.

Kevin- You finished an entire test? *sceptical* You were only working for like 20 mins

-I know, but I did finish and I'm pretty sure it's all right. Can I please go have a nap? I can sleep on the floor behind the chair if I have to. Please daddy? I'm so tired from crying and that exam.

Kevin- *pulled Summer into a hug* ok princess. Come on, I`ll take you to our room.

-You guys have your own room here? *astonished*

Daddy took me upstairs and through a few hallways before stopping at a door. It didn't say anything on it to distinguish it from any other door in the hall. If I didn't know that it was daddy's, I would have guessed it to be another conference room. Dad got his keys out and unlocked the door and we walked in. If I wasn't so tired, I probably would've oogled more over the decor, but instead I crashed on the couch. I could hear dad talking on the phone, but was too tired to pay attention to what he was saying, and I really didn't care. I needed to sleep. Dad came and sat next to me on the couch; a bonus of being so small is that dad can sit next to be when I'm laying down. He rubbed my back and I fell asleep, until he woke me. I must not have been totally out because I woke when he shook me lightly. He sat me up and made me wake. Let me tell you, I wasn't impressed. I hugged onto his neck, trying to go back to sleep, but daddy wouldn't let me. What he said next woke me faster than dousing me in cold water would have.

Kevin- Summer, this is Sean. He's a friend of mine from the studio, and he's got the afternoon off and he's gonna stay here with you. I have to go back to the meeting, and I don't want you to be by yourself.

I looked at him with fear. I couldn't believe that he was going to leave me with this random guy. Doesn't he know what's going to happen? I can't go through this again. The tears began to fall, I couldn't control it anymore, and I was too tired to try.

Kevin- Summer, sweetie, you need to calm down before you make yourself sick. Not all men are like Eric and his friends, sweetie. Most guys aren't. Sean is a good guy, and I trust him. I need you to too, because I really need to get back to the meeting. Behave *kisses her head and slides her off his lap**turns to Sean* Here are her pills, she can have another in ½ hour if she wants, otherwise follow the label. We're in meetings till the end of the day, so we'll be back up here after that to get her. Thanks again man, I really appreciate it. *whispers* Also, be cautious, she was abused by the last man in her life, and has trust issues.

And then he was gone. Sean got up and locked the door; that's when I began to whimper and backed into the corner of the L-shaped couch. I was terrified of what he was going to do. He walked towards me and noticed how scared I was, and his face fell. I was confused, but still really really scared. He sat in the other corner of the couch and put his head in his hands and rubbed his face. I sat where I was and whimpered, tears still falling down my face.

Sean- Listen, Summer. I know you're scared, but I'm really not going to hurt you. We can just watch movies this afternoon if you want, or..*cut off by Summer jumping up and running to the bathroom*

Sean was talking, but I couldn't hear him. I was starting to feel really sick, everything from today catching up with me I guess. I ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. Someone was behind me rubbing my back and holding my hair for me. I didn't know who it was or care much at the moment, I just wanted this to stop! I retched about five times before resting my head on the cool toilet seat. Sean let my hair down and was on his phone, probably talking to daddy.

Sean- Summer, Kev says that you're not allowed to have any more of your pain medicine in case it's making you sick.

I whimpered because things were really starting to hurt again. I could hear running water and then something soft and cold on my face. A cool cloth. Next thing I knew, Sean had me in his arms. I screamed, and he put me down on the couch, I immediately laid down and sobbed into the couch.

Sean- Summer? Summer? Are you ok? Did I hurt you? What's the matter?

I just cried. I was in so much pain. Sean didn't seem to know what to do or say; he just let me cry, until I finally had no tears left to shed. Sean finally sat on the couch and waited for me to answer him. I finally sat up and crawled up onto Sean's lap. I rested my head against his chest and tried to relax and build up the courage to tell him what was wrong. He was scared that he hurt me and he needed to know that he did nothing wrong.

-You did hurt me, but you didn't know. Its ok, I'm not mad. *snuggles closer to him*

Sean- Summer, how did I hurt you? Where did I hurt you? *in a small voice*

-Just forget *sean cuts her off*

Sean- I will not forget about it. You're hurt and I made it worse. Please tell me what's wrong.

-Fine. I...went to the doctor's this morning and...she did an...exam. It's still really sore.

Sean- Wait, like a physical? Summer, why would you need a physical? What happened?

-I...was abused by...by my foster parents, and...they needed to check *stops as tears come to her eyes again and a lump forms in her throat*

Sean- Oh Summer! *hugs her tighter* I'm so sorry! I had no idea..and, the way I picked you up...*trails off*

-Sean, it's ok, really. It doesn't hurt as much anymore. Can I have some Tylenol? I have a headache, and a tummy ache, and...and...it still hurts.

Sean- I'll have to text Kevin and make sure it's ok. *texts Kevin and awaits a reply*

Sean's phone rings and he reads the text from Kevin then turns to Summer.

Sean- Sorry kiddo. He said for you to rest and take a nap and he'll send the boys up when he can. Do you want me to put a movie in? What movie should we watch?

-*kinda grumpy* I don't really care. Whatever, I'll probably fall asleep anyways. *goes to get up*

Sean- Hey now *pulling her back down* don't be like that. I'll cuddle with you if you want; we can watch a movie and you can try and sleep. Does that sound ok? I know I'm not your uncles, but*cut off by Summer*

-*turns to look at Sean* My uncles? *confused*

Sean- Nick and Joe; if Kevin is your dad, then Nick and Joe would be your uncles.

-*giggles* Nicky and Joey are my brothers *smiles*

Sean- That doesn't make any sense

-it doesn't have to. Nick is only five years older than me, more like a brother than an uncle. And besides, don't you think it'd be weird if I called him Uncle Nick in public or at school? We'll be at the same school eventually. *giggles again*

Sean- *chuckles* I suppose you're right. So, what movie should we watch?

-Um, you pick

Sean went to the movie cupboard and looked through the DVD's. He pulled a few and turned back to Summer.

Sean- There's Cheaper by the Dozen, Scooby Doo the Movie, The Lion King, Shrek, *cut off by Summer*

-You don't have to watch a kids' movie. I'll be asleep in a few minutes, and there really is nothing that you could put on that I haven't seen or heard before. Honest, I'll be out in ten minutes.

Sean- So, I could put on Freddy Krueger and your telling me you wouldn't have nightmares of a creepy dude coming to kill you? *chuckling*

-Ok, that's pushing it. But you can watch a movie that you like, cause *yawns* cause I'll be sleeping soon. Promise.

Sean chuckled again, putting the kids' movies back on the shelf. He pulled out a copy of one of the Borne movies and put it in. He got a blanket and a pillow from the corner of the room then came back to me on the couch. He sat in the corner of the L-shape couch, his body stretched out one way; mine the other, with my head on a pillow on his lap. He put the blanket over me as I flipped onto my tummy and got comfy. I clung onto Sean's shirt and buried my face into his chest; I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

A/N : Please review 3 :D


End file.
